Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem
Synopsis Two women meet in front of the temple, Tiki, an oracle of the Divine Dragon Naga; and Valkyrie, a servant of heaven from another world. Valkyrie came to this world to warn of an intruder from her world in their midst, a demon known as Kamuz. He stole a treasure known as the Golden Seed and was defeated by Valkyrie's hands twice, but has somehow revived himself again. She also spoke of golden chains and Fractures, portals to an alternate future of despair. This worries Tiki, and it was one of those portals that Kamuz escaped into. After delivering her warning, several monsters appear. They are Risen, warriors of the Fell Dragon Grima from the future of despair. And with the appearance of more Fractures, more bad tidings are sure to come. And right on cue, more monsters show up. Valkyrie recognizes them, but they are not of this world. A voice explains that they came from their world, Terca Lumireis. Two men show up and introduce themselves: Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights and Yuri Lowell of the guild "Brave Vesperia". Valkyrie immediately recognizes them and they explain that the Adephagos escaped into a Fracture and followed them to make sure they didn't spread in other worlds. After introductions are made, Tiki heads under one of the statues and takes a quick nap since she mentions that she has yet to regain her true strength. While Yuri, Flynn, and Valkyrie deal with the Risen, more enemies appear. It was Kamuz, and he's itching to fight. Tiki wakes up and says that he has something in his posession, something powerful enough to wake her up. A voice confirms it as the Fire Emblem, and the source arrives in the form of two warriors. They are Chrom, the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, and Lucina, his daughter from the future. After introductions are made, the fight resumes. As Kamuz was near defeat, he chucks the Fire Emblem and makes a break for it. He may have escaped, but at least the emblem is safe. After saying their farewells, everyone parts ways. Tiki stays behind, but is feeling that an even graver crisis awaits... The past, the present, the future... and other worlds besides. It seems there is nowhere left untouched by chaos. None can even hazard a guess what lies in store, or where it will all converge. And now, the present day... Shibuya. This stage features tutorials on Multi-Attacks and Mirage Cancels. The stage also has XP orbs that fills up the XP gauge by 100. Party Members Pair Units * Yuri & Flynn * Chrom & Lucina Solo Units * Valkyrie Enemies * Risen (Fighter) x4 * Outbreaker x2 * Honorian x2 * Kamuz Items * Miracle Gel * Apple Gel x2 * Orange Gel Trivia * Kamuz was defeated twice: Once during Adventure of Valkyrie, and the second was during Namco X Capcom, when he was revived with Valkyrie's other foes, Black Valkyrie and Demon Lord Zouna. * The Fire Emblem (an artifact in which the series is named after) has different roles depending on the game. In Awakening, it is a national treasure alongside the Falchion, and was used to defeat Grima. Because of its power, four of the five gems were removed and sent to different kingdoms. When all five are combined, it can perform the Awakening Ceremony to unleash the Falchion's true power. It was also called the Shield of Seals. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter